Please, Teacher
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: Tyler is in love with someone who doesn't love him back. What happens when the love interest takes advantage? OMC/Tyler.


A/N: Please be aware there is content here not suitable for all audiences. There will be mentions of child abuse later on, more Tyler abuse and lots of fun that comes with it. This is a Tyler-centered story, and will pertain to canon as much as possible, though there will be drastic changes through out the story.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affliciated with the covenant and own only the OMC you will meet in this chapter, and the plot idea. Nothing else is mine.

**THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! You have been forwarned! **

Please, Teacher  
---------------------

Pale baby blue eyes darted to the side, fear flashing within them. Someone was watching him. It wasn't paranoia, the boy knew, it was truth. Tyler Simms was being fallowed, being watched. Odd was the word to describe it. He wasn't afraid, not yet. Tyler looked up, forcing his eyes forward. He wasn't afraid. Pale skin shun in the bright moon light that covered the room. Tyler stopped suddenly, lips pursed into a perfect shape, toned with slight pink tint.

They were there, watching him. Tyler felt it with a strong, undeniable force. He swallowed, slowly turning around. There was nothing but the echo of silence. He took a moment to study his surroundings, _just in case. _

Aged wood mounted the walls, it was a dark maroon. The wood was decorated with details you could only see if you really tried. Tyler could see the end of the hallway, windows lining up against the woodened wall. The large oak wood doors cracked open just a bit, revealing light. Tyler frowned—the door had been closed, hadn't it?

Suddenly, hot breath pressed against his skin. The teen gasped and tried to turn around, but hands grasped his hips, holding him in place.

"Baby boy," The voice was familiar. It made Tyler stiffen. He closed his eyes, tightening them as the hands drifted beneath his shirt, feeling around his chest. His skin twitched at the cold touch. There was no asking in the touch—just a possessive wanting. His back arched away as the man pressed Tyler firmly against his chest.

"Don't call me that." Tyler hated how soft his voice was, meek, _feeble. _Tyler scratched at the mans slender, pale hands, trying to pry them off of him.

"Why not? You like it don't you?" The voice was amused as Tyler let out another gasp. The hands roamed lower, too low. They pressed themselves firmly inside his jeans.

"No." Again, even Tyler could hear the weakness in his voice, could hear its betrayal.

"you like it.  
The man insisted, pressing his lips impossibly close to Tyler's ear, causing the boy to shiver.

"You know you do."

Tyler trembled under the touch, his lips parting to give another gasp as his head rolled to the side, exposing his neck. Wet saliva spread across his smooth, pale skin as the man claimed what was so adamantly his.

"Please." The voice was a whimper. Tyler tensed as the hands massaged his cock. He waited, stilled, _frozen._The voice wasn't accusing. It was stating a simple fact.

"You want this."

"Not here," Tyler murmured, "Not like this. I'm not some object you can just—" Tyler cut himself off, letting out an odd kind of sound.

The man chuckled, Tyler could feel his hard and swallowed, eyes firmly shut.

"Stop." The voice was begging, pleading as he fought against the mans grasp.

"Please, I don't—"

The teeth brushed against his skin and Tyler shivered as they bit down. He gave a low moan, slumping against his lover.

"You want me." The man insisted, nipping at the boy's ear, almost playfully, "Just as much as I want you."

"I'm not your whore." Tyler mumbled.

"No," The man agreed, "But you _are _mine." Tyler licked his lips, eyes still closed as he forced himself to relax aganst the older man.

.

.

.

The next few hours were a blur. All Tyler really remembered was the skin contact. Skin against skin, mouth against mouth, teeth tearing at sensitive spots, bites. Tyler wasn't really clear when it was started, or ended or when he was rendered naked, writhing beneath the older man. He wasn't much better now, sprawled out beneath his lover as the older man laid asleep.

Tyler sighed, his pants finally slowing. He took a moment to study his lover. His hands roamed over the mans back. It was muscular, like Rogues yet still held that same softness akin to his own skin. Tyler let his hands move, running them through long, dirty blonde hair.

Hands gripped his wrists and his lover looked up with an amused expression. He looked at Tyler with cold, gray eyes that held some kind of untouchable pain. His chin was long, pointed yet slightly squared,

"What are you doing?" He said, voice cold.

Tyler flushed, "I—" he looked away, "Just…nothing"

The man raised an eyebrow at Tyler, lips pressed into a handsome, amused smile.

"Why are you still here?"

Tyler didn't say anything, lips pursed in an irritated manner as he eyed his lover.

"…because," Tyler said after a while, "I—" his face colored and he looked away, pulling his hands away from him.

"Never mind. I'll just…yeah." Then he got up, gathering his clothes and darting out of the room.


End file.
